gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Sgt. Savage
A hard charger from the so-called "greatest generation" Robert Savage joined up in the waning days of 1942, ready to fight the good fight. A survivor of Omaha Beach and an infantry commander renowned for his skill, Savage was listed KIA after a German science facility he and his squad attacked exploded. In 1995 a documentary crew doing a special on the "super-science" of the Third Reich stumbled upon the cryogenically preserved body of Savage. After being revived and acclimated to the changes time had brought, Savage was remanded to the custody of the G.I. Joe team for observation. Within a year however, Savage left the team, his "Screaming Eagles" in tow, and now operates as second-in-command of Special Counter-Terrorism Unit Delta. Fiction Hasbro packaging material Sgt. Savage was the toughest commander on the battlefields of World War II.Combat Sgt. Savage's filecard. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/filecard/95/combatsgtsavage.jpg During his years of service, he earned multiple medals of valor.Cardback copy from Commando Sgt. Savage. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/imagestore/899/34351.jpg His skills as a pilot of P-40 Warhawks made him an ace.Filecard of Fighter Pilot Sgt. Savage. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/imagestore/900/68384.jpg At an undisclosed time during the second World War, Sgt. Savage planted explosives that sank a U-boat.Comic on cardback for Commando Sgt. Savage. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/imagestore/899/34351.jpg In an undisclosed European location in 1944, Sgt. Savage led four other soldiers out of a foxhole to surprise enemies that were bombarding them.Comic on cardback for Combat Sgt. Savage. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/sgtsavage/images/comsavagecardb.jpg In 1944, Sgt. Savage and his platoon were led into an ambush by Krieger.Cardback copy from Commando Sgt. Savage. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/imagestore/899/34351.jpg The enemy robots attacked before the soldiers could react.Filecard for Commando Sgt. Savage. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/filecard/95/commandosgtsavage.jpg Fifty years later, Savage was discovered in cryogenic stasis in a ruined laboratory. He was revived by the G.I. Joe team.Cardback copy from Commando Sgt. Savage. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/imagestore/899/34351.jpg Savage recognized the brilliant inventor of the Orbital Space Platform, Dr. Stromm, as the traitorous "Blitz" Krieger.Filecard for General Blitz v.1. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/filecard/95/genblitz.jpg Sgt. Savage immediately began to hunt down General Blitz.Comic on cardback for Cryo Freeze Sgt. Savage. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/sgtsavage/images/cfsavagecardb.jpg He even speculated about placing Blitz into the freeze chamber.Cryo Freeze Sgt. Savage's filecard. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/imagestore/901/37568.jpg At some point after his revival, Savage defeated a group of barroom thugs who mocked his old-fashioned uniform.Comic on cardback for D-Day v1. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/sgtsavage/images/ddaycardb.jpg Savage, along with the other Screaming Eagles, defends a nuclear facility from the I.R.O.N. Army, drawing the enemy into a trap by hiding under the dirt of their bunker before attacking and driving back General Blitz's forces. While on maneuvers in the Arctic, Savage and the Screaming Eagles were ambushed by a platoon of Arctic Stormtroopers. Despite heavy artillery bombardment the team managed to escape, racking up a few scrapped Stormtroopers on the way.Filecard for the Arctic Stormtrooper. http://www.yojoe.com/sgtsavage/arctics.shtml Savage tracked an I.R.O.N. Army Stormtrooper through the Sahara Desert after surviving the Stormtrooper's attack at an abandoned oasis. Even the cyborg's enhanced senses could not save him from Savage.Desert-Camo Sgt. Savage's filecard. https://www.yojoe.com/images/resize/w/MAX/filecard/95/desertcamosgtsavage.jpg Comics Dark Horse Comics continuity Devil's Due Publishing continuity America's Elite While serving in the reserves, Savage was called upon to fight in Algeria during the conflict now known as World War III. Vs. The Transformers III: The Art of War In a Matrix-induced vision of the future, Hawk saw Iron Klaw and Trypticon battling Sgt. Savage and Fortress Maximus.The Art of War #5 Animated Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles In 1944 a news reel reports how Sgt. Robert Steven Savage, a Congressional Medal of Honor recipient, is MIA and presumed dead along with his entire platoon after being sent to raid a German scientific facility. Fifty years later, when the facility is discovered, it turns out that Savage was captured, experimented upon, and cryogenically frozen. The hero's frozen body is given to the Joes for further research. A scientist called Dr. Garret Stromm tells the Joes that their security detail for a new super advanced space platform which is about to be deployed, is unnecessary. According to Savage, the raid in which his platoon died was sabotaged by a traitor. Savage identifies the scientist as Garrison "Blitz" Krieger, the traitor himself. Savage is told he was a guinea pig for certain experiments and now has increased reflexes and super strength. These new found "powers", as well as his whole physical condition, wanes from time to time, so Doc gives Savage a DNA compound to stabilize his condition and prevent him from aging rapidly. Savage takes command of a team of six highly trained, undisciplined soldiers, now calling themselves the "Screaming Eagles". The Screaming Eagles attack the launch in an effort to stop Blitz, his plans, and his new, completely robotic I.R.O.N. Army. GI Joe Extreme Toys Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles Seven figures of Sgt. Savage were released as part of the Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles toyline, including one 12" figure. One came with the Old Soldiers Never Die episode on VHS, another came with the first half of the Sgt. Savage vs. Gen. Blitz mini-comic, a third was packaged with the P-40 Warhawk, and a fourth came with the cryo chamber he was found in. There were plans to make an Air Force Sgt. Savage and a Frogman Sgt. Savage, but these never made it past the prototype stage.http://www.yojoe.com/sgtsavage/misc.shtml However the Air Force version may have become the version included with the Warhawk. GI Joe Extreme Trivia *The U-boat sabotaged by Savage can be identified by the markings on it's conning tower as U-7. That U-boat did sink during World War II, however the official cause is listed as a malfunction during a diving maneuver.Kemp, Paul: U-Boats Destroyed, German Submarine Losses in the World Wars, 1997. p. 170. Arms and Armour. ISBN 1-85409-515-3 See here for details about the real U-boat. * Savage's appearance in The Art of War is based on his GI Joe Extreme appearance. * Considering the P-40 Warhawk has Flying Tiger markings and Savage "joined up in the waning days of 1942," that would mean he started flying as part of the 23rd Fighter Group in China. * According to secret messages included on packages from the Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles toyline, Savage's favorite foods are hamburgers, french fries, cola, and ice cream. His favorite past times are baseball, basketball, and catching up on the past 50 years of military history. * In a journal entry on one of Dynamite's file cards,http://www.yojoe.com/sgtsavage/dynamite.shtml Savage implies he helped destroy the "guns at Navarrone" sic and could have used Dynamite in that action. This is a reference to the novel and film The Guns of Navarone, a completely fictional adaptation of the Battle of Leros, which took place in September 1943. * In a journal entry on one of General Blitz's file cards, Savage makes reference to the 1944 "attack on Anzio."http://www.yojoe.com/sgtsavage/blitz.shtml It is unclear if Savage served in Operation Shingle, or if he is just making a cultural reference. * Other cultural references in other file card journal entries include Joe Dimaggio and Rita Hayworth.http://www.yojoe.com/sgtsavage/comsavage.shtml http://www.yojoe.com/sgtsavage/irons.shtml External links Sgt. Savage on My Useless Knowledge. Footnotes Savage, Sgt. Savage, Sgt. Savage, Sgt.